Six Truths About Malik and Anzu
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: Six things you weren't supposed to know about Malik's social anxieties. MalikAnzu.


**Notes: **This has been written for some time, but life has been kicking my ass recently, so. XD; Whooo, more Malik/Anzu! Are you sick of me yet?

Reviews are, as always, loved and appreciated. More so if you have critique for me. :3

Six Truths (you weren't meant to know) About Malik & Anzu

--

**1.** Less than optimistic about his chances at striking a friendship with any of Yuugi's friends, Malik took to sprawling himself across the couch and watching Dr. Phil intently. Isis had suggested it, an avid fan herself, and while the people didn't interest him, the intricacies of their problems did.

They made Malik sound even a little normal.

Rishid glanced at the notepad on the coffee table with Malik's unmistakable scrawl on the top leaf. "Do you think this is giving you a better idea of how to interact with them?"

"Even if it doesn't, it's a way to pass the time." Malik turned up the volume pointedly.

"You're a good strategist, Malik," Rishid said carefully. "You'd do well to try with Anzu, first. I think she's quicker to forgive than Jounouchi or Honda, and Yuugi trusts her judgment."

Malik shot him a look. "Tell me that was a joke."

Rishid shrugged, eyes on the television. "You could try your luck with Jounouchi or Honda. Like I said, they're less likely to accept you."

"Maybe." The volume increased again.

-----------

**2.** "I, uh," Malik frowned, extending his hand gingerly. "You want to be my friend?"

Anzu tried to take him seriously, but he looked like he wanted to be anywhere but in front of her offering a handshake. Like walking on a bed of nails or having his leg hairs pulled with tweezers.

She stifled her laughter and took his hand.

"Sure, Malik. You want to come have lunch with us? We're sitting by the tree over there," Anzu said, pointing to where Yuugi, Jounouchi and Honda were.

Then Malik had that expression again, panicky and pale, and Anzu couldn't help it, this time; she _laughed_.

"What?"

"Ahh, nothing. If you ever want to, Malik." Anzu smiled and held a hand up in farewell, making her way back to her friends.

-----------

**3.** _Friends_. Malik hated that word.

-----------

**4.** He trailed Anzu and her friends for four blocks after school a few weeks later. Anzu waved at him in the hallways and Yuugi smiled at him tentatively but he maintained a distance, at least while the others were around. Anzu was conversational with him and he suspected it was forced, because he'd been in her head and he iknew/i she didn't have something to say back to everything.

He made sure Honda and Jounouchi went their respective ways and looked back over his shoulder occasionally as an extra measure. He waited until Anzu said goodbye to Yuugi at the Game Shop before he called her name.

Anzu turned her head and smiled in greeting. He didn't walk quickly to reach her quicker, but she was used to his need to do things at Malik-speed, a.k.a. when he was ready and no sooner.

"I think Jounouchi knows you can tolerate me," Malik told her.

"How do you know?" Anzu asked, falling into step beside him.

"This." He held up a wadded ball of paper and Anzu quirked an eyebrow, reaching for it. She straightened the paper out, struggling to read the messy handwriting.

"'I'm onto you'?" Anzu teased. "I wouldn't worry about him, Malik. He talks big, but..."

"The weakest dogs bark the loudest," Malik muttered, and winced when Anzu elbowed him in the ribs. "Oy."

-----------

**5.** Malik wouldn't tell Rishid that he'd gone along with his idea.

Or that he had been right.

-----------

**6.** "You're sure?"

Malik looked like he might back out, but he answered, "Now's as good a time as any."

Anzu watched him closely, searching for a sign he was bluffing and that he would sweat and fidget if he sat next to anyone else. "It'll be fine, you'll see," she reassured him. She touched his shoulder before she moved towards her friends, calling to them and grinning.

His fingers closed around air as he went for her hand a moment too late, his palm slick with sweat.


End file.
